User talk:Mask no Oni
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Dissidia Dream Characters Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan I'm here. Ok, so I'm here. Luckily, school's gone for now, so I might be able to ad some content. Pikmin Master 15:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) So Whats the Plan - you want to move all previous content here? Balthierfan 20:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) The 'Plan' So How'd you want to do this? A Page for each entry/character (A la Dissidia profiles at FFWiki)? And if this is the case do we add the original 'real' profiles of the characters from DFF and DDFF for reference purposes? (With a 'lock' to prevent too much editing?) Balthierfan 23:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Would it be 'wrong' to copy/paste the profile pages of the original DFF characters straight from FFWiki or should they be remade from scratch to match/set standards for later pages? Balthierfan 00:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The example you showed for a template is a good one, although we could make a few changes to suit our needs (eg. do we need AP and CP columns on moveset templates?). The only real problem though is how to deal with multiple movesets of the same character and whether to include created movesets of original charracters (theres about 5 Kain movesets for example). Balthierfan 17:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Returned? Casually look on the wiki to find - a Mask post. Have you returned to us dear Creator or was this just a one off? Balthierfan 16:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Same as above. By the way, why does the IRC page have a 404 error? Pikmin Master 21:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Favicon Y'know how to get one? Use the admin dashboard in Oasis. It's the little picture that appears next the the web address, like the chocobo for FFWiki. Maybe Chaos? I'm probably not going to be here, because I've got my own wiki to take care of, but I'm here to help. TidusTehSacrificer357 23:51, May 20, 2012 (UTC) DDC Equipment Balthier and I (mostly me) are making Bows and Books at the moment in my In Progress userpage. Pikmin Master 16:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Dunno how PM feels but I think it could be made into a page now - that way anyone can edit it. Balthierfan 22:09, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Pikmin Master 18:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo Hey. Just had a vacation, became a YouTube Partner. It's all good. Pikmin Master 02:22, August 22, 2012 (UTC) wahoooo~ I'm happy to say the same thing :3 I've also learned a wonderful lesson this summer too, but I'm sure it doesn't need any elaboration. What did you do? Mask no Oni 03:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Got partnered by Fullscreen, so I'm pretty much dealing with the perks right now. Pikmin Master 03:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Pictures and Greetings In future when putting in pictures, please change the 'thumb' part of the source coding to right to remove the 'added by x' border - it'll look a little tidier. PS. I'm back, sorta. Have you guys come up with any new ideas for the wiki? The DDC forum at FFWiki seems deep but you're all still here...Balthierfan 09:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Requests Your requests are finished here and here. I tried to make them similar but opposing each other. Your verdicts please? Balthierfan (talk) 20:17, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Next set are done - here and here. Please no more Dimensions requests, except perhaps a boss (might have more to go on). As always comments and suggestions always appreciated, Balthierfan (talk) 22:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Where is everyone? Where and why has everyone gone? I'm trying to keep things going by doing a little maintainence and link checking but it's been a fortnight on my own. You're the creator of this wiki Mask, you got bored with dissidia?Balthierfan (talk) 18:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if the comment came off as rude (your reply seemed a little angry - i guess fairly justified), the questions were intended more to find out what you and the others are up too considering no one except myself has edited for a while and too see if people are still interested (if people have gotten bored and left then i understand...). I just thought in your case though, as the founder, that you might have had a larger role (but considering the circumstances its understandable). - your inactivity in the past was why i was given admin status, and i try to keep the wiki active... hope i haven't come across too rude again... Balthierfan (talk) 13:30, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Moving project I know you haven' t edited here in a while, but felt it would be polite to at least ask. I'm going to try moving certain sets from ffwiki to here. Some of the sets I'm moving were made by you, so are you happy for others to edit them or would you like to do it yourself? (and I'll just transfer your sets as you made them for now). Balthierfan (talk) 10:05, September 4, 2013 (UTC) At present I'll just move the more complete sets over. For now I'm focusing on sets made by people who have edited on this wiki - yourself, PM, Rebelnight, etc. I'm not sure whether to add the sets made by other people as they've not shown any interest here. (although it seems a couple haven't edited at ffwiki either in years, so...should I move them?) also, my question to you was - do you want to edit your own moved sets or are you happy for me to 'tidy' them (or perhaps just the basics?). I'm in that awkward period where you've gotten a degree and am looking for work - so it's kinda sad but this gives me something to do at present so I'm happy to keep the wiki ticking for a while. Balthierfan (talk) 23:14, September 5, 2013 (UTC) When adding pics, please try to licence them. I've done it for you for now, but please remember in future. Balthierfan (talk) 18:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC)